Team7 675
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Kalau perang ini selesai, kau mau membantuku?" "Huum. Kalau Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei akan membantu Sasuke-kun. Apapun itu." Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan Naruto atau Kakashi-sensei, aku hanya membutuhkanmu." ./ Special untuk Shella Sakura Akatsuki (Typo gak ini.) My imotoe./Canon team7.


-(Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya cuma pinjem.

Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini, tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara yang ada di dalamnya.)

.

.

.

Madara melemparkan tongkat hitam ke arah Sakura, 'aku harus melakukan sesuatu, demi clan Uchiha' dan bersamaan dengan itu Obito menggunakan Kamui untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Obito mengarahkan Kamuinya ke Sakura, membuatnya kembali ke dimensi asli sebelum terkena serangan tongkat Madara.

"Sakura!?" ucap kaget Kakashi saat merasakan Sakura kembali."Kakashi-sensei.."

Sakura menghadap ke arah Kakashi dan kemudian ia kaget. "Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura melihat ada Sasuke di sebelah Kakashi.

Sasuke juga kaget dengan kemunculan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa bisa ada Sakura tiba-tiba di sini?" ucapnya.

"Sebelumnya dia berada di dimensi lain.." jelas Kakashi. Ia lalu bertanya pada Sakura, "Sakura, apa yang terjadi di sana?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, 'Dia berbeda dari beberapa waktu lalu, di semakin cant_'

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya, mempertanyakan masalah mata kiri Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, mata kirimu.."

"Kejadiannya cepat sekali, Madara mencurinya.." jelas Kakashi.

"Coba kulihat.." Sakura menghampiri Kakashi dan memeriksanya."Maaf telah membuatmu repot.." ucap Kakashi.

lalu merengut kesal melihat Sakura dekat dengan Kakashi, tanpa di sadari Kakashi dan Sakura dia mendengus pelan. Sangaaat pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Obito? Madara pergi ke sana menggunakan Kamui..""Eh!? Aku sendiri tak sadar tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sini.." ucap Sakura.

Sakura hanya ingat denga kejadian saat Obito memintanya untuk menghancurkan mata kirinya. "Tolong hancurkan Rinnegan di mata kiriku.." ucap Obito waktu itu.

"Aku bahkan sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Kalau saja aku lengah sedetik saja, Zetsu hitam akan langsung menguasai tubuh dan Rinneganku. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, dia akan menggunakan mata kananku untuk keluar dari sini.. dan Madara akan mendapatkan Rinnegannya.."

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau ia sampai memiliki kedua matanya.."

"Sesuatu yang buruk!?" Sakura kaget. "Apa masih ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari situasi saat ini!?"

"Bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa mengimplant Rinnegan di kedua mataku.." ucap Obito. "Hanya dengan satu Rinnegan di mata kiriku, kekuatannya cukup untuk membuat diriku hampir lepas kendali.. Kalau sampai kedua Rinnegan bertemu, tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkannya.."

"Itu.."

"Mata akan menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya saat keduanya saling bertemu.. Jadi cepat, hancurkan Rinneganku secepat mungkin.."

Deg! ingatan Sakura tiba-tiba saja terpotong. Sesuatu melintas di benak Sakura, ada sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan dari kata-kata Obito tadi. "Ada apa Sakura!?"

Ya, tadi Obito sempat bilang kalau dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak.

OoO

"Kita dalam masalah! Obito bahkan tak bisa bergerak! Madara akan mengambil Rinnegannya!" ucap Sakura ke Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Benar saja, Madara yang meski hanya setengah badan tampak dengan mudah mencengkram diri tak berdaya Obito. Madara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lubang di dada kiri Obito, lalu menyadari sesuatu..

"Segel kutukan yang kubuat di dalam hatimu telah menghilang, bagaimana caramu melakukannya!? Harusnya kau tak akan bisa melukai dirimu sendiri.."

"Aku membuat Kakashi menusuk dan menghancurkannya.. segel itu menghalangi jalanku, saat aku mencoba untuk menjadi Junchuuriki Juubi.." ucap Obito.

"Aku bisa saja mati, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus memenuhi perintahmu.." ucap Obito.

Bukannya merasa kesal, Madara malah tertawa. "Kukuku.. sebenarnya kau telah melakukan apa yang aku inginkan.. Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu.."

"Apanya yang lucu?" Obito tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah segel kutukan untuk boneka.. Kalau seseorang mencoba untuk melepaskannya dari tubuhnya, maka tubuhnya akan menolak untuk melakukannya.. kau tahu itu, kan.. dan dengan segel yang kupasang pada kalian itu, kalian juga tak akan bisa melakukan bunuh diri.. kalian adalah bagian yang penting dalam rencanaku.."

"Kalian?" Obito tak mengerti.

"Kebetulan yang lucu sekali, cara kalian melepasnya juga sama.." ucap Madara, dan barulah Obito menyadari semua skenario ini.

"Rin.." ucap Obito dengan tatapan kaget dan kesal.

"Ya.. untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai Jinchuuriki Sanbi dan hendak menyerang Konoha adalah sesuatu yang aku rencanakan, bukan Kirigakure.." ucap Madara.

"Dia menggunakan jutsu yang harusnya Kakashi gunakan pada lawan untuk menghentikannya, dengan meresikokan nyawanya sendiri.. itu adalah bagian dari rencanaku.."

"Untuk bisa membawamu ke dalam kegelapan.. serta membuatmu bekerja untuku.."

"Jadi itu semua adalah rencanamu!?"

"Aku mengambil kesempatan saat Minato sedang dalam misi lain, lalu mengendalikan shinobi Kirigakure dan menculik Rin, meninggalkan Kakashi seorang diri.. Itu juga untuk membuatmu melepaskan kekuatanmu dan melihat seberapa kuat dirimu.."

"Apa kau pikir kemunculan Zetsu putih di dekat mereka itu sesuatu yang kebetulan?"

Waktu itu, Zetsu tiba-tiba menghampiri Obito dan berkata, "Aku sedang keluar, lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat Kakashi dan Rin yang kau bicarakan itu sedang dalam masalah!"

Obito percaya begitu saja dan langsung mengikutinya, bersama dengan Tobi yang melapisi tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu, di tengah jalan amarahnya terus saja dipancing-pancing. "Apa yang si kilat kuning itu lakukan!?"

"Kenyataan bahwa perempuan itu mati di tangan Kakashi juga sangat sempurna, bukan?" ucap Madara.

"Aku sudah mengajarimu, untuk mengendalikan seseorang kau harus menggunakan sisi gelap mereka.. Kalaupun orang itu tak punya sisi gelap, kau bisa menciptakannya sendiri.. terlalu naif kalau kau berpikir aku tidak melakukannya padamu, kan?"

Obito semakin kesal."Kenapa.. kenapa kau memilihku!?"

"Kau memiliki perasaan yang sangat kuat.. pada Rin, pada teman-temanmu, pada Hokage, pada para Shinobi.."

"Kalau kau jatuh, maka itu semua secara bersamaan akan membawamu ke jurang yang amat dalam.. Namun, orang sepertimu.. masih butuh sedikit lagi untuk menjadi seperti apa yang aku inginkan.."

"Aku akan mendapatkan mata kiri itu kembali.." ucap Madara.

'Sasuke, kau harapan kami satu-satunya untuk kembali membangun clan Uchiha.'

OoO

Beralih ke sisi Naruto, tampak ia sudah berhasil menyegel bayangan tak terlihat Madara. Naruto menguncinya dengan segel, beberapa tongkat hitam Rikudo, serta meninggalkan satu bunshinnya untuk menjaganya.

"Baik, sekarang sudah selesai! Dia sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi!"

"Kuserahkan dia padamu!" Naruto kemudian pergi."Yah, serahkan padaku!" ucap bunshin Naruto.

OoO

Kembali ke Sakura, ia telah selesai dengan penjelasannya. "Jadi begitu rupanya.." ucap Kakashi.

"Dia bisa kembali kapan saja, jangan sampai lengah.." ucap Sasuke.

Selanjutnya Naruto muncul dari kejauhan. Sasuke bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan bayangannya?"

"Aku sudah menyegelnya dengan kage bunshin dan tongkat Rikudo.." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Sakura kaget.

"Hei, Sakura-chan..." sapa Naruto ceria.

"Bisa kubantu sedikit?" Naruto menghampiri Kakashi."Naruto?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Sudah lihat saja, ini akan baik-baik saja..."

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke mata kiri Kakashi lalu..."Kakashi-sensei, sekarang coba buka matamu..."

Kakashi membuka mata dan tiba-tiba saja matanya kembali. Bukan sharingan, melainkan hanya mata biasa.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya!?" ucap kaget Sakura.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya, sulit untuk menjelaskannya.. ini semacam aku mengambil sedikit bagian dari Kakashi-sensei dan kemudian.. umm.. semacam.."

Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. 'dasar tukang pamer.' "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan sampai lengah, dia bisa datang kapan saja.." ucap Sasuke kesal melihat Sakura mengobrol dengan Naruto

"Hah? Memangnya kapan kau mengatakannya padaku?" sahut Naruto yang memang baru datang.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu, Naruto! Yang lebih penting, jelaskan padaku tentang mata itu.."

"Madara mencuri mata kiri Kakashi-sensei lalu pergi ke tempat Obito, dia akan keluar dengan kedua mata Rinnegan.."

"Eh? Benarkah!?"

Melihat mereka bertiga berkumpul seperti itu, Kakashi jadi teringat saat di awal-awal mereka tergabung sebagai satu tim.

Saat itu, Kakashi meminta pada ketiga muridnya itu untuk saling memperkenalkan diri. "Yah.. pertama-tama perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing.."

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Yah, katakan saja apa yang kau sukai, tak kau sukai.. mimpi, cita-cita, hobi, atau apalah itu.." ucap Kakashi, lalu Naruto pun jadi orang pertama yang memperkenalkan dirinya..

"Baiklah, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku suka makan ramen, dan aku suka pergi ke kedai ramen Ichiraku, apalagi kalau guru Iruka mentraktirku! Aku benci saat menunggu beberapa menit sebelum ramennya matang.. lalu mimpiku adalah..

"Aku ingin melampai para Hokage yang pernah ada, serta membuat semua orang di desa mengakui keberadaanku!"

Selanjutnya giliran Sasuke. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.. ada banyak hal yang tidak kusukai, dan aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang kusuka.. lalu, daripada mimpi aku lebih berpikir ini merupakan suatu ambisi.. aku ingin mengembalikan klanku dan.. membunuh seseorang.."

Lalu Sakura..

"Aku Haruno Sakura.. apa yang kusukai adalah.. yah, itu.. orang yang aku suka.. ah, apa aku harus menyebutkan mimpiku juga? Kyaaaaa!"

Kakashi lalu melihat ke arah mereka yang sekarang. Naruto yang sekarang.. jelas sudah bukan lagi Naruto yang waktu itu..

"Kau telah melampaui para Hokage, Naruto.. dan sekarang semua orang telah mengakuimu sebagai pahlawan, dan kau masih ingin menjadi Hokage.."

Juga Sakura..

"Sakura.. kurasa perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke telah berubah dari waktu itu, dan meskipun sekarang kau masih menyukainya, kurasa itu perasaan yang berbeda.. Kau masih memiliki perasaan pada seseorang yang mencoba untuk membunuhmu.."

'semoga itu benar,' harap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kau tak bisa melupakan seseorang yang kau sukai dan menganggap kalau itu adalah tugasmu, untuk mengembalikan Sasuke dari kegelapan.. kau adalah gadis yang baik.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya. 'Aku harap begitu.'

Juga.. Sasuke..

"Sasuke.. mimpimu adalah untuk membunuh Itachi.. sekarang setelah dia mati, apa tujuanmu? Meski menjadi guru kalian, aku tak bisa mengerti kalian semua.." pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu menanyakannya secara langsung pada Sasuke. "Sasuke.. apa tujuanmu saat ini?"

"Kau bilang ingin menjadi Hokage.. apa maksud di balik itu semua?" tanya Sakura.

'Dia bahkan lebih manis dari makanan manis yang ada di dunia ini, dia lebih menggiurkan dari tomat merah besar dan segar.'

Sasuke diam saja..

"Mungkin ini adalah takdir bagi tim 7 untuk berkumpul kembali.. Sasuke, kalau kau tak ingin mengatakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, tak apa.. namun kenyataan kalau kita pernah bersama sebagai tim 7.. itu tak akan pernah berubah, kan?"

'Apa aku harus mengatkannya, tujuanku masih sama mengembalikan clanku. Dan aku sadar aku menyukainya lebih dari rasa sukaku pada Tomat. Sebuah perasaan suka yang sangat rumit dan sedikit aku mengerti.'

Belum selesai mereka bicara, Kakashi merasakan kemunculan musuh. "Dia datang.." ucapnya. Segera setelahnya mereka pun memasang ancang-ancang.

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan misi pertama kita, misi untuk mengambil lonceng!? Kalian masih belum lupa dengan apa yang aku ajarkan, kan!?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Naruto.

"Kerja sama, kan!?" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya waspada, menatap tajam sekitar dan memasang ancang-ancang siap untuk bertarung yang sesungguhnya.

"Sakura,"

Tanpa menatap Sasuke di belakang punggungnya, mereka membuat formasi bundar saling melindungi satu sama lain. "Ya Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau perang ini selesai, kau mau membantuku?"

"Huum. Kalau Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei akan membantu Sasuke-kun. Apapun itu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan Naruto atau Kakashi-sensei, aku hanya membutuhkanmu." Sasuke menggenggam pedangnya semakin erat saat merasakan chakra Mandara yang semakin kuat.

"Eh!" Gumam Sakura tidak mengerti, "Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Teme! Jangan mengajak Sakura-chan mengobrol, kau sendiri yang bilang jangan lengah tapi kau sendiri lengah!" Gerutu Naruto kesal karena di acuhkan.

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bantu aku mengembalikan clan Uchiha," Pipi Sakura merona. Gadis berambut merah muda penuh memar itu meringis malu seraya menggaruk pipinya.

"Teme!" pekik Naruto kesal, "Kau tidak bisa seenak, aku juga butuh bantuan Sakura-chan mengembalikan clanku tahu!"

Sasuke memelototi Naruto yang berdiri bersebelahan dengannya, "Ck! Tidak bisa, Sakura lebih dulu berjanji padaku!"

"Itu hanya janji masa lalu, bisa sajakan. Sakura-chan sekarang suka padaku." Sasuke menggeram kesal, mereka sudah tidak lagi di formasi sebelumnya, lalu menarik kerah baju Rikudo Naruto, mereka saling menatap tajam.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Jangan lengah!" teriak Sakura yang masih mempertahankan formasi saling melindungi dengan Kakashi. Kesal di abaikan Naruto dan Sasuke dia berteriak, "Baik! Kita Threesome saja."

Hening...

Gubrak!

Sampai terdengar jatuhnya Mandara yang baru keluar dari dunia kamui. Kaget mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Kita bangun clan sama-sama, sekarang kembali ke formasi semula."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling mentap. lama...

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

FIN# selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh... Belum fin, ada yang ketinggalan.

Sai datang dengan burung tintanya, terbang melayang-layang di atas team7 sebelum turun dan tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menutup, "Sakura-san. Aku bagaimana? Aku juga butuh bantuanmu mengembalikan clanku." katanya seraya tersenyum tanpa turun dari Tunggangannya.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

FIN #senyum ala Sai. Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri.

Special untuk Shella Sakura Akatsuki (Typo gak ini.) My imotoe.

Saya siap menerima fleme karena pada kenyataannya fic ini playgiet. #nunduk sedih. Shel, maaf yang itu gak jadi. Aku ganti sama ini gak papakan? Yah walaupun gaje dan aneh.


End file.
